Spyro, Cynder and DT: Cynder's sudden cyickness
by DTrainsMan123
Summary: On their way to Warfang, Cynder suddenly falls ill and is put in bed rest until she can recover. However, her condition only worsens. Spyro and Sparx are concerned, yet unsure of what to do. When D.T. develops a plan to end her strife. Will his plan unfold, or will Cynder's time run out?
1. Journy to Avalar

Spyro woke up early in the morning. He yawned and looked over to Cynder, She was fast asleep. Spyro chuckled at the sight.

"She so beautiful when she sleeps." Spyro thought. Then, he stood up and did his usual; taking a breath of fresh air. He stood quiet for a moment, and then felt an urge to look at Cynder. She was rubbing her head.

"You okay?"

"Huh?... Oh yes." Cynder said. She stopped rubbing her head. She stood up and walked to Spyro's side. Cynder looked towards Spyro. He was looking at the valley.

"We must get going, Spy."

"Right! We must get a quick breakfast and off we go!" Spyro exclaimed.

The two turned around and headed for the door.

"My lady." Spyro said opening the door for Cynder.

"Thanks." Suddenly as she was walking through the door, she clasped her head and moaned.

"What's wrong…. Headache?"

Cynder nodded while holding her head. Spyro stepped over and rubbed her back.

"It go away by the time we get to Avalar." Spyro comforted her. Cynder stopped holding her head.

"Ok, lets wake up the trio." Cynder said.

Spyro reached the door first and knocked. What he heard on the over side was out of the ordinary.

"Steve…. Get your butt off my face!" John exclaimed.

"Yes, grandma….. I'll get the butter…." Steve yawned.

"What the…" Spyro asked.

"I do not know…." Cynder added in.

"STEVE WAKE UP!"

As John said this, Cynder plugged her ears.

"Steve… get you're a… er I mean. Butt off my face."

"Get your face out of my butt!" Steve yelled.

"Quiet you two, Cynder has a Headache." Spyro said.

"What?!" Steve asked.

"QUIET BUTT-MUNCH, CYNDER HAS A HEADACHE!" John screamed. After that Spyro burst open the door….. Waking yours truly up…..

"MAN YOUR BATTLE STATIONS! THE ASTRO CLAN IS BOARDING THE SHIP!" I yelled, thrashing my arms around.

"What?" Spyro asked tilting his head.

"….Nothing."

I noticed Cynder laying on the floor, teary eyed. Spyro saw her too. Then, the both of us looked towards the two yelling ding-a-lings and….

"Now, look what you two idiots did." We said rather silently. Spyro ran up to Cynder and closed the door. From behind that closed door…. I gave the Steve a punishment he'll never forget… :D

"You okay?" Spyro asked in a comforting voice.

"Yea… I'm fine. It just hurts… really, really bad." She said wiping away tears.

"I try and make them be more silent." Spyro said. "Even if I have to freeze their mouths shut. I'll do it all for you, because I love you Cynder." Spyro leaned in heads with her.

"I love you too."

"Let's go ahead and go down stairs…" Spyro said.

"Yea….." Cynder chuckled. "Something's going on behind the door."

"That and I want to spend time with you."

"Honey, you've _been_ spending the last couple of days with me."

"Exactly, and I want to spend more."

After that they kissed. They sat in front of our door for a little bit. Then, me and John opened the door and stepped into the hallway. Spyro and Cynder stopped the kiss before we noticed.

"Unfortunately, Steve won't be attending breakfast with us." I announced.

Spyro and Cynder leaned over and saw Steve sitting in a corner, facing the wall and arms crossed.

Spyro smiled and Cynder did as well.

"We'll just play the quiet game… starting now."

Suddenly we went silent and had a blank chat with each other. We really just talked without saying anything.

Cynder smiled. "Thanks you guys."

"Let go eat breakfast." Spyro said. We all walked down stairs.

Cyril saw us.

"Spyro, Cynder you're late."

"We're sorry, we had an incident upstairs."

"No matter…. You must depart immediately."

"Ok….."

"I promise they'll be leftovers."

Suddenly, a glow showed up.

"Alright, like you promised Spyro… I get to spend the day with you."

"Sparx, hey buddy."

"Ok, guys we should get going" Cynder said.

"Oh indeed."

"Alright, we'll be back." Cynder said to us. Spyro was already up to the door.

"My baby." He said.

"Ohh… mixing it up are we?"

"I always mix things up. Sparx barged in.

Spyro giggled and then the door shut.

"Well let's just get breakfast." I said

"I'll bring a plate up for Steve." John kindly volunteered

"Nah, better yet…."

"STEVE YOU CAN…." Before I could finish there we was…. Right in front of me.

"Sorry, I could resist."

"It's okay I was calling you down anyway."

"Where Spyro and Cynder go?"

"They had to go to Avalar."

"Avalar?"

"I'll explain later."

So we went off and got our breakfast.

By now…. Spyro and Cynder were a good distance away. Spyro flew alongside Cynder. She would hold her forehead every while. Then, something new developed…. She started to loose focus.

"Cynder."

She didn't answer.

"Cynder…"

"Huh what?!"

"Anything wrong, babe?"

"No, no I'm fine."

"I hope so." Spyro thought.

They flew on. Spyro was watching Cynder, knowing something was going on. Cynder was looking down not ahead as usual. Spyro was starting to get worried. And her eyes… they drooped.

"Is she tired?" Spyro thought. "Worried about her headache?

Sparx noticed Spyro's worried expression.

"Maybe she is getting something."

"Like what." Spyro whispered to Sparx so Cynder wouldn't hear.

"I was thinking a sickness."

Then Spyro's mind was racing.

"Is she starting to get sick?" Spyro said.

They both looked over. Cynder held her head again, groaning. Then she whispered to herself.

"I better not be getting sick." She sighed and looked around. "But this headache's a killer."

Spyro looked over to Sparx. He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what to tell ya."

"She probably is coming down with something…."

"But what?" Sparx asked.

"I can't tell you, I'm no doctor." Then it hit him. "Unless…." He thought. "DT."

Cynder could see the village. She was hesitant but, decided to tell Spyro.

"Spy, the village is ahead."

"Ok."

They started lowering their altitude. Once they landed, Cynder laid on the ground.

"Tired Cynder?"

"What? Oh yes, I am. Go ahead and find the chief."

"Will you be okay?"

"Yes I will."

Spyro nodded.

"Sparx watch Cynder." He said running off.


	2. It Gets Worse:

While Spyro was away, Sparx did his best to make Cynder feel better. She only giggled and stopped. Sparx decided to try one last time.

"You know Spyro tried to find you, in the night. He couldn't!"

Cynder giggled, but then she stopped and gripped her stomach. She moaned and winced.

"Woah, Cynder…. You okay?"

"Listen, Sparx…. I'm not feeling too well."

"Yea, I was starting to notice."

"Please do me a favor."

"Yes?"

"Please don't tell Spyro, He'll get worried and things will…"

"Cynder… don't worry, but if gets worse I'll have to tell him."

"Okay."

Cynder placed her head to the ground and closed her eyes.

At the tower:

The three of us, were finishing up the helicopter. (AT LAST.)

"Just the décor, and we shall be done." John cheered

"Yea, by the time Spyro comes back, we should be test flying it." I proudly said.

"I can't wait!" Steve bellowed.

"Just a few more white stripes." I said, painting with homemade paint.

After a while we were finally done. We pushed our creation into the bushes and waited for Spyro, Cynder and Sparx to come back.

Finally, Spyro came trotting back.

"He said he'll get his best builders and carpenters." He stated. Then he turned to Cynder. "How are you feeling, Hun?"

"Good, I think."

"That's good."

"We should be going, bro." Sparx said. Cynder got up with the strength she had.

"You ready?"

"I hope." Cynder said in a low voice. Thus worrying Spyro.

So they took off into the sky and watched as builders marched toward Warfang. They flew over beautiful patches of trees. Cynder, however, was not doing too good. She was not smiling. She used to smile when she peacefully flew. Spyro watched her facial expressions and signs of any trouble. Suddenly Cynder gripped her stomach again. She started to go greenish pale. Spyro flew to her side.

"Cynder, tell me, please. What's going on?"

Cynder looked down. Her paleish face showed a sorrow expression.

"Spyro, I'm sorry. I'm not…" Cynder paused. She felt something creep up her. "I don't feel…"

Then, it came. Cynder's cheeks puffed out and she went down.

"Cynder!" Spyro yelled chasing after her.

"Spyro, Cynder?" Sparx shook his head. "Wait for me!"

Seconds later, Cynder was able to land. Spyro landed. Then, she dropped her head and hunched her back and up it came. She threw up in the grass. She looked up for a moment, coughed and threw up again. Spyro ran up panicked as can be.

"Spy, I'm sorry. I'm so…" She turned her head away from him. She gagged and then threw up a third time. Sparx flew up to Spyro's side.

"Don't be sorry." Spyro said rubbing her back. He moved Cynder away from the barf area and laid her in a clean patch of grass.

"It's okay we all get sick some time in our lives." Spyro cooed.

"I just don't feel good."

"We should get going." Sparx said.

"NO! I won't make her fly another inch."

"How are we going to get Cynder home?"

"Theres only one answer… DT."

"Spyro…."

"There's a small chance DT has his copter finished."

"Okay I'll keep watch over…" Spyro stopped Sparx.

"I'm staying with her this time you go get DT."

"Okay." Sparx flew off as fast as he could. He looked back and saw them touching foreheads together.

Well, just to say, since we completed the chopper, we really had nothing else to do. We just sat our butts in the grass near the lake. We throw in stones making wishes that'll never come true. We then, just started chatting. We didn't know what was going on…

Sparx had the city in sight. He flew frantically around the tower. He went into the field. Then, he heard us talking. He flew in front of my face.

"DT its an emergency!"

"What's wrong?" I said standing up along with John.

"It's Cynder she's really sick…."

"Say no more I'll handle this."

I ran over to the bushes and called John over.

"John help me!"

He ran over, grabbed the chopper and heaved it out into the open. I sat in the Pilot seat.

"John, start the blades." I commanded. He stood up and with a mighty push the blades were spinning.

"I sure hope she flies." I said as I started peddling faster. Then, we were off.

"Lead me to where they are!" I yelled over the whipping blades. A few seconds later we were at full speed.

"This is just like the life flight we have at home."

"Yea, but ours is completely wooden." I said.

Spyro cuddled Cynder. She threw up a few more times in our absence.

"It's okay, I'm here for you." Spyro said still rubbing her back to ease her whimpering.

Suddenly he heard a whipping sound.

"Cynder hear that?" He said smiling.

"DT?" She asked in a scraggly voice.

"Yep, it has to be." He said nudging Cynder's shoulder. Cynder smiled the best she could, but she returned to her sickened state. The whipping became louder. Then, woosh we flew over their heads. Spyro and Cynder looked wide eyed at us as we started to turn around.

"Clear for landing, DT." John said to me. So I brought the chopper in and gently landed in the grass near Cynder.

"Help her aboard, Spy." I commanded.

Spyro slowly helped climb on the chopper. I sat her down in the back seat.

"Here we go." I said starting to peddle fast.

We flew over bright green fields. In one, a gang of animals scattered. Warfang was dead ahead. I hooked a right and squandered our last bit of altitude to stick the landing.

Spyro landed behind us. He helped Cynder off and held her paw as they walked inside.

Steve ran up as me and John hopped onto the ground.

"How'd it go?"

"I do have to say, she is fast." I said proudly

"Yep, I call that a fantastic test flight." John cheered

"Now let's go check on Cyn."


	3. Back at the tower

Well, after we decided to check on Cynder, we crept up the stairs and into the hallway. We stepped on the fourth floor and walked to the first door. It was cracked, not entirely open. I knocked on it.

"Is it okay if we come in?"

We heard talking but we couldn't make it out. I guess Cynder was trying to let us in while Spyro did not. Finally we heard Spyro call for us.

"It alright."

We open the door the rest of the way. We saw Cynder covered in a comforter, holding paws with Spyro.

"It's okay, honey. We all get sick once in our lives."

Cynder smiled under that pale, sick dragon look. It didn't last too long, her stomach growled and she held it.

"Your stomach upset?" I asked.

Cynder nodded as she held her stomach.

"Ugh… Spyro, I feel like I'm going to throw up…." Cynder groaned

"We need a container Cynder can use if she…" John cleared his throat. "…gets sick."

"Great observation… but what."

"A hollow log?" John asked.

"Yes, sure it'll have to be closed from one side."

"Unused wood from the chopper."

"Great, let's get to work."

Steve, Spyro and Cynder watched John and I leave.

"And there he goes…" Steve whispered to himself. "Making one of his many ideas a reality. In fact one of his "Ideas" is why we are here in the first place."

"What?" Spyro asked.

"Nothing."

Steve stood there for a minute and watch Spyro hold Cynder's paw with one paw and rub her head with the other.

"Oh…" Cynder grabbed her waist. "They better get their hollow log thing done soon."

"Steve." Spyro said. "You should help DT get a log."

"Ok."

Steve walked to the door, but before he could open it. A red and pink dragon came barging in.

"Spyro!" Flame screeched

"What?"

"We came as soon as Sparx told us what's happening." Ember said

"Sparx?" Spyro turned away. "I thought I told him NOT to tell anybody else."

"Oh he he whoops…. I thought you said _to_ tell everyone, sorry bro."

"Yea yea, who else did you tell?"

"Well, there's Bolt and Aqua, they can't fly that fast, so…."

"Right…" Spyro said as he looked towards Cynder. She giggled. Then, Flame and Ember took notice.

"Woah, you look terrible."

"Flame! Don't be rude."

"Whoops, sorry."

Cynder rolled over facing Ember and Flame.

"Hey, guys." She said rather quietly. Her stomach growled again. She rubbed it this time. "Ugh….." she groaned.

"I don't feel good you guys."

"We know that's why we are here."

Suddenly two more dragons came running in.

"Bolt, Aqua you came." Spyro said.

"Sorry, we were slow I had to go easy for Aqua." Bolt said tapping foreheads with her.

"It's okay."

After done chatting they looked to the bed.

"Gee Cynder, you look…."

"Don't say it Bolt!" Ember interrupted.

"Ok."

They walked to the bed.

"So how bad is it?"

"Are you okay?"

"How many times did you vomit?"

After someone asked that the room went silent.

Finally, we came back up with our vomit bucket. We walked in the door to find the room was crowded with dragons.

"Oh hey guys we just… made Cynder a bucket."

"For what?"

We started to hear gagging so John rushed the bucket to Spyro's bedside. Cynder leaned over the bed and threw up in the bucket.

"That…" I said pointing at her. Cynder laid back down.

"I'm truly sorry to say, but Cynder needs to rest. You should get home." Spyro said.

"Ok can, we come back?" Flame asked.

"Well, I'll have to decide."

"Okay, bye Spyro, get well soon, Cynder." Yelled both Ember and Flame.

"Bye you two." Aqua said. Bolt was already out the door.

By now we were back in our room, just well…. Sitting around. The dragon peeked in and said good-bye to us. Spyro stopped rubbing Cynder's forehead.

"Alright you get rest, I'll be in bed in a couple of hours."

"Alright, I'll try to sleep."

"Well, goodnight, sweetie."

"Goodnight, Spy."

Spyro walked out of the room and blew Cynder a kiss. She smiled and then Spyro silently and carefully closed the door. He stood at the door for a moment and walked away. He was walked his way into our room. John and Steve were outside and I was getting ready to go outside with them. Then I noticed Spyro, he had a troubled look on his face.

"Something worrying you Spyro?"

"No, no."

"Come on Spyro, I know that look."

"I…I'm worried for Cynder."

"It'll be fine. Maybe it's a bug."

"I love her… I care for her…I"

"Spyro I know you spend every day with her."

"I now you are worried, promise you'll tell me if it get's worse, and I'll do something about it.

"Like what?"

"Not too sure yet…Tell you what come outside with me and the boys. To calm you down ease your mind."

"Ok."

So Spyro followed me outside. Once we were in the field, John and Steve noticed us.

"Hey, Spyro!"

"Yo, Spy."

They walked up to him and asked if he wanted to watch us test fly our helicopter.

"I'll be glad to."

So we went behind a bush.

"Steve back seat." I commanded.

"Alright join, commence safety check list."

"Roger."

"Control stick?"

John gave the controls a giggle and watched the flaps.

"Go."

"Peddles."

John peddled and the blades spun.

"They are go."

As we did the checklist Spyro sat in the grass, waiting for our chopper to hit the air. He looked towards his room wandering if Cynder was okay.

"Last but not least."

"The chopper's landing suspenders are go."

"How'd you know?"

"Trust me, I known you for so long."

I chuckled.

"Alright, W.H go flight."

"W.H.?"

"It's short for Wooden Heli."

"Cool I like it. W.H go flight."

After that we peddled fast and off the ground. We rose from behind the bushes and conducted the basic test.

We flew by the balcony. Cynder smiled as we flew by.

"Oh goodness DT, I still don't know how you do it." She whispered to herself.


	4. The Wonderful Wooden Chopper

We continued our testing, with more basic maneuvers. We did tail spins, Decent, accent and well, stuff I made up. Finally we graduated from basic maneuvers, and on to advanced. The first test was the "three curve." It was used for going around two objects. It was rather obvious the two objects go in the curves.

I curved the chopper around two trees. It was an absolute success. I looked to Spyro and he smiled at us. Next was the wall tap. Note: this is only for masters…. Like yours truly. The wall tap is where you tap a wall, building or any other object with the landing gear. This requires speed and accuracy. I found the "tap receiver;" the tower.

I aligned the nose with the tower.

"DT, you're not doing the wall-tap are you?" John asked.

"Shh…. No talk, I need focus."

I pushed the control stick forward, and the chopper followed my order. We accelerated toward the tower. Then quickly, I pulled the stick back. The science behind it is momentum from the forward motion, when I pull back the forward motion continues even if I pull back. Then it slows down slow enough until I can "tap" the wall.

After I did that I leveled it out. I smiled and looked towards Spyro. He looked astonished. I chuckled as I pulled away. I decided to circle around the field.

"DT, can we land soon?"

"What?" I asked, pulled from the view.

"I'm tired."

I mumbled under my breath. I turned the chopper towards the landing.

While I did this, Volteer walked up the stairs. He saw our door wide open. He chuckled and turned towards Spyro's room.

"Spyro, Cynder! It lunch time."

There was no answer to the door. Volteer waited for a moment.

"Spyro? Cynder?"

He opened the door and stepped inside. He looked around and saw nothing. Well, almost he did notice Spyro's covers were rising and falling. He approached the bed and saw Cynder.

"Gone to bed early?"

There was no answer. He looked down.

"What's that?" He thought.

He heard Cynder's stomach growl.

"Ah you're sick, young one."

Volteer thought about something for a moment.

"Wait how'd you get here? It takes a while to get here from Avalar…. Unless."

He heard whipping noises. He looked towards the window. Then, we flew by the window, blades spinning, and the sun glistening.

"…DT" He whispered.

"You have quite the friend." He whispered to snoring Cynder.

He decided just to leave Cynder alone. He tried to find Spyro outside. He found him lying in the grass. Volteer flew over to him.

"Spyro its time for lunch."

"I'll be over in a minute."

Suddenly our helicopter flew over.

"Prepare for landing." I said.

"Roger, DT." John acknowledged.

I touched down easily, without a jolt.

I hop out of the seat. As soon as I did, John and Steve congratulated me on our successful test flight. We walked on and emerged from the bushes. Volteer and Spyro ran up.

"DT, that was amazing." Spyro said

"You are quit the inventor." Volteer commented.

We walked side my side, talking about how I flew the chopper and other stuff. We finally came to the door and I opened it. I let the other's go in. We sat at the table as dinner was already served. We started eating but, before Spyro could take a bite, he worried about someone.

"What will Cynder eat?"

Volteer looked over to him.

"Spyro, its best that she doesn't eat."

Spyro nodded, knowing she'll have to go hungry.

"What about fish?" I asked.

"What?"

"Some fish contain enzymes that make it able to digest easily."

"So it won't make her sick?"

I nodded and continued eating. I really don't feel like talking about what we ate. It was weird….

Spyro was now in a hurry to clean his plate. He eventually got done. He walked outside and said he'll be back. I looked over to John. He just shrugged his shoulders. Witch was not very helpful. Steve was done and decided to head up stairs. John and I remained. Volteer was saying bye to us. He walked out the door, leaving us lonely… just kidding! Anyway, we finally finished and headed up stairs. We met Steve in the room. He sat on the bed looking outside. We joined him. Just staring into the distant mountains.

Spyro, however was hunting for fish. His place of choice was the nearby pond. He waited for a sign, a movement. He saw a shape. He got ready to pounce but… It was just the panel from the plane. Now it was covered in dirt, moss and algae. Spyro looked for any more shapes. He started to feel restless. Then, he notices a moving shape and goes for it. A loud splash could be heard. He pulled out a nice sized catch.

Afterwards, he found himself racing for the tower. We threw open the door and ran upstairs. He didn't bother to close it. He nearly fell on the stairs. Then, he was there, in front of his door. He opened it and crept inside. He walked up to the bed. His fish was now on the floor. He nudged Cynder with his shoulder.

"Cyn, wake up."

"Oh…." She groaned. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Spyro."

"Oh, hey honey."

"I brought you a fish."

"How sweet."

Spyro picked up the fish and handed it to Cynder. She slowly got to it.

She stopped for a moment.

"Try not to eat too fast."

Cynder nodded. Spyro began to rub her head, but he felt heat. He stopped rubbing and stood still.

"Cynder, you're hot."

"Aw…"

"You have a fever."

She chuckled nervously and continued to eat…. Very slowly. Eventually she finished. She was active for that moment. But, then it got worse the fever caught up to her. She was sweating rapidly. She laid back down.

"I feel worse."

"This is bad." Spyro thought, he did not want to scare Cynder. Spyro kissed her.

"It'll be ok."

Cynder smiled as much as she could.


	5. The Smelly Morning

Spyro, then kissed her on the head.

"Get well, soon, Cyn." He whispered. Spyro left the room. Cynder laid her head on the pillow and tried to fall back to sleep. She was just about to, when suddenly, she felt pain. Not in her stomach, but below it…

Spyro walked into our room, downed as can be. He sat on the floor with a worried look. We took notice and decided to comfort him.

"Anything, wrong?"

Spyro looked up.

"Cynder's condition is getting worse." He stated. What could it be? I decided to let Spyro stay with us for a while. He joined in our blank stare into the mountains. I thought about home, what it's like. Are they searching for us? Who knows, they could just be searching for two teens, and a "green thing."

Spyro suddenly left the balcony and walked inside. We watched him as he laid down on the floor. He was thinking. I bet you it was Cynder. We decided to leave him alone and let him think the situation through. It was not thirty seconds later, he ran back into the room. I looked to the other two. They just looked back at Spyro's door.

Spyro walked up to the bed. He was about to wake Cynder up, when she rolled over with a pale face. Her scales started losing their colors. She groan and wince in pain, holding her mid-section.

"What's wrong, sweetie? Stomach hurts?" Spyro asked.

"No, its something else." She said in a scraggly voice. Suddenly she felt something coming, it was not throw up, and it was something else.

**Before I say this, I failed to tell you something…. As you should know everybody, has to **_**go **_**sometimes. Well, every room has a small bathroom. No, it does not have a fancy flushing toilet like we have…. It's basically an incredibly deep whole. Cynder's about to use it….**

Cynder uncovered herself, making Spyro worried ever more. Suddenly she leaped out of the bed and ran into the small bathroom. Spyro ran up to the door. He knocked to get her attention.

"Don't come in!" Cynder yelped. She groaned and then… well…. Let's just say she had the Hershey Squirts….

She opened the door and stepped out.

"Ugh…." She groaned.

"What's wrong now?" Spyro asked.

"I think it's worsening."

Spyro decided to spill the beans, it might scare Cynder, but simply waiting for it to pass by is not working.

"Cynder, you are not going to recover from this easily. It only getting worse."

"I know….. what if it does not go away?"

Spyro just couldn't answer that question.

"Come, on we need you back to bed."

He helped her walk slowly to the bed.

Unexpectedly, she collapsed on the floor, Spyro panicked.

"CYNDER!"

"Ugh… Spyro, I feel weak, tired, and….." Cynder's mind was drawing a blank. She grasped her head and belly. "I feel horrible."

Eventually, Spyro was able to help her up and back into bed. As he did he got in bed along with Cynder.

The next morning:

Spyro woke up slowly and drowsy. His vision was blurred, and his body was wet….. Spyro dismissed it as Cynder's sweet, but smelled something horrible. It wasn't the vomit bucket, nor the bad smelling bathroom. "What could it be?"

He took another sniff, and jumped out the bed when he relized what it was…. Cynder had peed the bed. She was on her side, practically soaked with natural body fluids. Spyro nearly vomited himself of the smell. He did not know that Cynder was awake, but not very great. She woke up whimpering and crying to herself.

"Cynder honey, are you awake."

Spyro's answer was two little high pitched whimpers. "She is awake." Spyro thought. "But too weak to move or answer." That's why she peed the bed.

Suddenly a glow in the distance came in from the balcony. It was Sparx visiting to check on Cynder.

"Hey Spy, how's your girlfriend do….." Sparx flew right into the odor. "Good, lord! What's that smell!" He yelped.

"Sparx, please….. you'll make Cynder upset."

Sparx realized that it was not just any odor…

"Man, Spyro you pee yourself?"

"No…. It was somebody else."

He looked over to Cynder laying in the drenched bed.

"Oh, man…. How much she get on you?"

"Oh, shut up…"

Spyro heard Cynder's whimpering get louder. Spyro rubbed her forehead.

"Hey, Hey, Shh, Shh, It's okay he was just teasing…." He cooed. "And shame of that!" He growled at Sparx.

"Hey, it not my fault the room smells like piss."

"Sparx I think you should leave…." Spyro growled.

"But…."

"LEAVE!" Spyro roared flames almost coming out of his mouth. Sparx flew off as fast as he could. Cynder started whimpering louder.

"I'm sorry I yelled. Shh…. Shh…. It's okay I'm here for you. I'll always be her for you."

Then, Spyro got more visitors… A blue and a gold dragon walked in. They too, stopped when they smelled the odor.

"Gee, what's that horrible….."

"Don't say it Bolt." Spyro said calmly. Bolt then, looked to his companion.

"Alright, lay here, Aqua." Bolt said. Aqua laid down to where he pointed.

"She nauseated again?" Spyro asked.

"Yea…."

There was a moment of awkward silence, then, Bolt over Spyro's shoulder.

"Cynder looks worse."

Spyro suddenly broke into tears. Bolt came up to his side.

"Woah, buddy what's wrong."

"Cynder…. she's even worse….. She can't move, talk, or anything…." Spyro choked out between sobs.

"I'm sure it's a bug…."

"Not I can't be."

Spyro got up and looked to Cynder. He looked away. Spyro snuffled and walked towards the balcony.

"Oh yea, Spyro, you smell like…." Bolt was stopped

"Pee? Yea I know."

Bolt turned to Aqua.

"Aqua, Spyro needs cleaned.

"No problem." Aqau got up and started squirting water on Spyro. Spyro moved around so the water could hit him in all the smelly places. Aqua stopped for a breath. Bolt walked to the balcony has Aqua huffed.

He took a sniff and smiled.

"He's clean now."

Then a pink blob came in the door….


	6. More Visitors and a Meeting

The pink dragoness ran through the door, she stopped for a second and turned around.

"Flame…. Where'd you go?" She asked.

There was silence and then Flame ran in.

"I'm here, Ember." He huffed. "You run faster than me."

She smiled proudly, I guess it's a good thing to be faster than you boyfriend. Flame walked to her side and put his paw on top of Ember's. Then, they noticed the bed and the smell. Ember revolted to the disgusting smell. Spyro was embarrassed.

"Yea, sorry if the room smells a bit… you know."

"Disgusting?" Flame asked.

"Cynder peed the bed. I'll remove the covers soon, once I figure out a way to move her without disturbing her."

"Can't she move herself?" Ember chuckled.

"No, her sickness made her weak."

"Oh…."

They stood around the bed. They almost cried watching Cynder sweat, cry and struggle just to move a paw. She knew they were watching but, she could even talk. Even though Spyro attempted to get a word out of her. All she could do was groan in pain and misery.

Well, after trying to stay in bed, but the noise across the hall kept us up…. We decided to see what was going down. We did not know it was Cynder's health that was going down. We knocked yet, again on the already opened door.

"Come in guys." Spyro said. Just to say I did not expect company. The whole room stared at us, well almost except for one. The moment we walked in though, oh boy my nose fell off…. John covered his nose with his hands. Steve, well just stood there.

"Hey, what's it smell like?" He asked me.

"Like pee!"

"Glad my nose does not work…."

He smiled behind us. Eventually the odor died down. We looked at the crowd. They all looked at us.

"What's with the downed faces?" John asked. After that Spyro walked to us rather slowly and downy.

"Cynder's even worse, she can't move, talk or anything."

"Really?"

Spyro looked back behind him. Cynder, in the soaking bed, still whimpering and moaning. He looked back at us teary eyed.

"I need a moment…" He said tears dripping on the floor. He trotted to the bed and sat down. Crying over Cynder. I looked to the other's

"We are going to go now, I suggest you should too."

John and Steve scratched their heads.

"Come on you two that also means you." Aqua called.

I lead them to our room.

"Ok we need to figure out how Cynder got sick."

Bolt stepped up to us.

"The dragon's at our tower had food poisoning… even my darling Aqua was affected."

Aqua blushed in the crowd.

"There could be a possibility a real illness was hidden amongst the symptoms of food poisoning." Ember said.

"That could…. But who was the worst of it?"

Then we heard a voice.

"Me, Goodness I probably threw up every five minutes." Aqua said.

After that I dismissed the little meeting we had.

"Well, what are we going to do?"

I had an idea, but it might sound crazy.

"I'll have to reveal a secret…." I whispered.


	7. The Secret is (sort of) reveiled

John and Steve were shocked. What was I talking about? What secret?

"Gentlemen, to the T.T.P." I ordered. I walked through the door quietly. We saw no one in the hall. I heard footsteps… but soon I realized they were behind me. We tip-toed our way into the hall. We heard sobs, but they weren't coming from Cynder. They came from Spyro. He laid next to the bed.

"Poor, guy. He's going to cry himself to sleep." John said.

"Don't worry we'll help Cynder, buddy." I whispered so he couldn't hear. Finally after a bit, we made it to the stairs. We quickly walked down them. I paused for a moment, I heard footsteps. The sound crept closer and got louder as it came. Then, we saw him, Spyro, face full of tears, nosing running and wings dragging. He didn't notice us. All he did was get a few clothes and headed back up.

After watching the scene just made me want to help Cynder even if it hurts me. For Spyro, my dragon friend. I ran over to the front door and opened it wide. Steve ran through. John just walked along my side.

"DT, when you get ideas like this, It sort of scares me." He chuckled. I wasn't listening to his remark, I was thinking of ways to do something. Then, it hit me.

"A serum!" I announced aloud.

John looked at me funny, chuckled and turn away.

After a few minutes of walking we made it to the plane. Still intact and still has all of its contents.

"Now we need beakers, a centrifuge and a chemical mixer."

Steve stood before me.

"What?"

I repeated my sentence for him and he soon crawled his way into the wreckage.

"DT, why do we just so happened to have all this science equipment?" John asked.

"I wanted to make a quick buck by delivering these science crates to the port."

John laughed. After that we got to work.

Up in the tower, Spyro still wept beside his beloved. Suddenly he was interrupted by loud footsteps. Three rather familiar dragons came in.

"Oh dear," Volteer said to himself, seeing Spyro's wet face.

The other dragons walked in closer.

"Terrador, Volteer, Cyril, what are you…." Spyro paused because his stuffy nose tickled. "…Doing here?"

Cyril looked towards Volteer and spoke.

"Volteer told us Cynder was ill, we did not know it was this bad…"

Then, a mole walked in. He cleared his throat loudly to get their attention.

"Oh, this is Warfang's medicine mole." Terrador said. "He will examine Cynder."

The mole rudely told them to leave. Thus, making Spyro upset. They ended up going into our room. It was hard for Spyro to breathe, because this was Cynder's old room.

The doctor mole checked every bid of Cynder. He mostly had to do everything manually, like opening her mouth. The final thing he checked was her head. He put a paw on Cynder's forehead.

"My, my, this is not good."

As every terrible minute went by, the Guardians took turns comforting Spyro. Then, the doctor walked in slowly. Every one took notice.

He looked up with a sorry look.

He said quietly… "I'm sorry she does not have much time left. You should all say your good byes." He said. Spyro was shocked, then pushed his head into Volteer's shoulder, crying. The other's helped him walk to the room with his tears soaked eyes. They surrounded the bed.

By now, we got our basic formula completed. Now we needed additives.

"I saw a couple of dragons, hit a red crystal and suddenly was healed. See if you can find it,John."

He nodded and ran off. Steve was setting up the centrifuge. He plugged it in to a small outlet and turned it on.

"It works great." He stated.

Then, I thought of another ingredient.

"Steve go get a yellow, gold plant and give it to me."

"Sir, yes, Sir."

He ran off as well. I stirred the mixture in a large bowl. Then, I waited for one of them to return with an ingredient. Steve came back with two yellow plants. I dropped them in the bowl and our concoction changed color.

John was having a few troubles extracting samples of the red crystal. Below him were three snapped drill bits.

"Come on, Come on…." But then the drill bit went snap. He tried again with a thicker drill bit. It just snapped too. He got frustrated. "DANG IT!" He yelled smashing his hand into the crystal. He yelped and held his hand. But, then something caught his eye. Three small shards we at his feet.

"AHAHHA, YEA!" He said excitingly picking them up. Once he did he ran back as fast as he could.

I He finally arrived.

"Alright, John!" Steve cheered.

"John, we need to turn these into a liquid."

"I suppose you have radioactive acid to do that?" He chuckled.

"Yes, I actually do." I said smiling back at him. I was also holding a steel container. He stopped laughing.

"Now, pick up those pliers and hold the crystals while I pour this onto it."

He did as I told him, holding the crystals over a container. I poured just a drop of the stuff and the crystals splashed into the bucket.

"Wow." John said.

"Now, here's where the centrifuge comes in." I said pouring the liquefied crystals into four separate beakers

Then, Steve started the machine up. It spun rapidly. He sat down and waited. We soon joined in. We ended up getting so bored, in fact. We played "boogity booga". (Don't ask….)

The guardians we about to leave. Letting Spyro have his alone time with Cynder.

"We'll come for her in the morning." They said.

Spyro cried, because he knew what they meant. Spyro kissed Cynder, goodnight.

"Goodbye, my…." Spyro couldn't even say it. He eventually laid his head down and passed out.

In the plane, we joked and joked. Then, we heard a ding.

"It's complete." I said.

I poured the contents into the bowl. I sparked flashed then died down.

"Now we must carefully and quietly take this to Cynder." I whispered pouring the stuff into a container.


	8. The Serum:

After I poured the substance into the container, John got the lid ready. I took it from his hand and screwed it on. Then, off we went, pretty much walking like thieves to get into the tower. Ever so quietly we walked. Dodging pieces of twisted metal, shrapnel and stuff I still can't identify. After depriving the debris field, we found the grass field. Just that and us stands between the tower.

Oh wait a sec, I did not tell you what we were walking carefully for, my bad. We are walking to decrease noise. We are hoping not to wake Cynder. I mean, what girl would let you pour a green substance with no flavoring? I'd also feel absolutely terrible to force her to drink the stuff. So that's why we are taking evasive action.

Anyway, enough awkward explaining….

We looked down at the ground not removing our eyes off it. We stepped over sticks and piles of leaves. The tower grew closer our hope grew larger. Then, we made it. The front door. I opened the door slowly, then, it creaked. Not too loudly, but it had us worried. We listened closely for a groan. Luckily, we heard nothing. We approached the stairs, then we started up them. We saw the floor we stayed on.

Spyro's room is just down the hall away. All we had to do was get to it. There was nothing to dodge. We just had to be careful. I tip toed over to the door, Steve and John following behind. John opened the door for me, not creak was heard. The only sound was wheezing. Steve took notice of Spyro's teary, wet face leaning on the bed.

"Poor, guy… he cried himself to sleep."

"We must do this, for our friends." I stated, quietly.

I walked to the bed. Practically hugging the container. Then, I unscrewed the lid. The serum was greenish brown. Yet, I don't understand why. I took one last look at it. John suddenly asked me a question.

"How will she swallow it?"

"Simple, the brain detects the liquid. Then, the brain sends a signal to the throat mussels, allowing the liquid to slip down the throat." I whispered. "Why'd you ask?"

"Oh, nothing…" He turned away. "He always has to explain it with science."

I turned away and slowly opened Cynder's jaw. It's gross, I know… but, it'll save her. Then finally, I started to pour the liquid into her mouth. Like magic she drank it. Not awaking. The container wasn't empting fast. The more stuff, the better Cynder will feel. I did have too much of it though. Then, the container spit out the last drops. I gave it to John, whom ended up passing it to Steve. I gently close Cynder's mouth again. Then, I stood back.

"Ok boys, let's head to bed, and hope for the best." I said walking off. John followed me. Steve closed the door quietly. Then, whispered something. We went off into our room for the night. It was John's turn for the floor. I got comfortable and closed my eyes…..

The next morning:

Spyro woke up teary eyed. He was drowsy because he did not sleep well. He decided to look towards the bed. He saw the sheets were replaced and the blankets cleaned and neatly. He sniffled his stuffy nose and thought.

"The guardians must've picked her up."

He turned away. He yawned, then started to cry. He calmed down for a bit and looked up. His eyes could only make out a black blur.

"Oh good morning, hun." A very recognizable voice said. The blur Spyro saw was leaning against a wall. Then the blur got up and walked towards him. Then he could make out a figure of a dragon, one he truly loved.

"Cynder?" He asked.

"Yes, Spyro?"

Then Spyro, realized who he was talking to.

"CYNDER!"

Spyro jumped up and wrapped his arms around Cynder's neck. Spyro's eyes started shedding tears of pure joy.

"Ok… Spyro your choking me."

"Oh goodness, sorry." He said letting go of his tight hold.

The noise woke us up. It was not muffled though. Our door and Spyro's door was open. Steve and John were already awake and watching then scene.

Across the hall Spyro leaned in for a kiss. Then, Cynder did the same.

"Wait, I thought you closed their door." I told Steve. "Who opened it?"

John pointed to his left. Laying on the bed, was a dragonfly who we can easily recognize. He leaned back with his hands behind his back.

"I thought you would like to see the reunion." He chuckled. Then Spyro stopped the kiss. He leaned foreheads with Cynder and wrapped his wings around.

I wiped away a tear.

"I saw that big guy!" Sparx said.

"Yea, it just a happy for moment for the two." Then I whispered to myself. "… and me."


	9. All is well again even Cynder

Cynder didn't exactly know what was going on, but she loved it. She ended up getting teary eyed too. The two of them cried happily on each other's shoulder. Spyro halted the embrace and looked Cynder in the eye.

"I love you."

"I love you, too"

Then they went in for another embrace. They stood there, wrapped wings and rubbed foreheads. Spyro's vision started to clear up. Now, he could see his, beloved.

"That's better." He whispered, yet, Cynder still heard him.

"What's better?"

Spyro got embarrassed, and started to blush.

"I, Uh…. My eyes were foggy this morning and they, uh… and they just cleared up."

"Well, that's nice."

Spyro then, found himself rocking back and forth with Cynder. Still embraced, but rocking.

Then, loud footsteps can be heard. Spyro looked behind him. Cynder was looking the same direction.

Then two of guardians came in.

"Ok, Spyro, we are here to pick up Cy…." They noticed who he was embracing.

"Cynder?" Volteer asked.

"Yes, it's me." She smiled. Spyro then stopped embracing Cynder and looked towards the guardians.

"It's a miracle, you're well again!" Cyril added in.

"Well, of course I'm well. I'm standing aren't I?"

The two started chatting away on how she got well again. Cynder did not know and Spyro did not know. They just concluded it as a coincidence. But, we all know who it really was? Right? Well, you should.

It was couple of minutes later Volteer and Cyril decided to depart back to the temple. Cynder and Spyro said their goodbyes and got right back to what they were doing.

"Now then where were we?"

"We were dancing, I think."

"Nah, let's not do that."

"Why?" Cynder asked with confusion.

"Because, I want to do this instead."

Spyro walked up to Cynder and kissed her. She started kissing him back. Then, they started tilting their heads back and forth. The kiss was inclining…..

"Uh…. DT, can we close the door now?" Steve asked.

"That's a great idea." I said walking up and approaching the door. But then, A pink and red dragon pair walked into Spyro's.

"Hey, Spy, We came to check on Cynd…" He looked at what they were doing. "…der…"

Then, the pink dragoness walked up from behind.

"What are you doing?"

Spyro was blushing, though his lips were still with Cynder's. They quickly removed them and looked towards the two other dragons.

"… Nothing, we did nothing wrong." Spyro chuckled.

"So how's Flame and Ember been today?"

"Oh, we're just fine."

Cynder nodded.

"So, your better?"

"Well, sort of?"

Spyro looked at her, rather worried.

"Sort of, you not fully recovered or…." Cynder politely shushed Spyro.

"Don't worry, Honey. I'll explain."

Spyro nodded and let Cynder step forward. She stood in front of Flame and Ember as if she was a mayor standing in front of a crowd.

"I'm fine, just a little queasy, and perhaps a little wobbly walking. Other than that, I'm pretty good."

"How'd you go so better, well… so fast?" Flame asked.

"I don't know… I guess I'm lucky."

Then from the room across the hall.

"Or lucky to have a scientist friend." I whispered.

**Thanks for reading this. I know it's short of my usual 10 chapters a story. Yet, it does not matter how many chapters it is. It's as long as it tells a story.**

**The scenes were inspired by Cynder's Sickness. I did not, I repeat, did not steal from it.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story. **

**DT,**


End file.
